Shenanigans Episode 073
Recap ]] Day 1 The Party consisting out of Zen and Carlo Legna is in Shenanigans. The day is kind of slow going. Desmond returned happy from hunting and brought back an elk. Layla is practicing with different sands color sprays on Glib Glob. The day passes without any good opportunity for the party and Desmond closes up the bar. Zen and Carlo retreat to their rooms. Back in his room, Carlo notices that his footlocker chest moved when he came into the room. He tries to tap it with his sword, but the chest jumps away onto his bed. The noise alarms Zen in his room and he comes over into Carlo's room. They suspect the chest could be a mimic. Zen fetched a chair from downstairs and tries to lion tame the chest. The chest makes another big jump through the window out onto the 1st story roof. They harpoon the chest and reel it back into the room. The chest makes a last attempt to escape by forming wings and fly away, but they can hold onto the harpoon. Carlo ties the chest up. They can't find anything other suspicious about the chest and go to bed. Day 2 Next morning, they meet Desmond who serves some breakfast. They tell him what happened and pay for the window. Desmond asks: "So you have an enemy?" Later Zen leaves for the outhouse but finds himself locked into it with a magical blocked door. He uses wrath form to go back into Shenanigans and complains about it to Desmond. Desmond sends for some wizards from the academy to dispel the locked door. The day drags on without anything further happening. Carlo disguises himself and leaves the tavern through a window and reenters it through the front, watching the patrons, but nobody seems suspicious. He decides to get a room in the Red Rooster. When Zen goes upstairs, every step he makes results in a loud squeak from the wooden floor. Every door and even the bed give horrible squeaking noises with the slightest movement. Carlo gets pranked in the alley as someone pulls down his trousers and pulls up his shirt above his head. He can't see anyone and his dog Figerro doesn't seem to notice anyone. He walks back to Shenanigans and watches overnight. Zen is able to get some sleep, ignoring the horrible squeaks. Day 3 Next morning Desmond is angry. Someone had cast a stinking cloud into his house. And in his garden, there was a web spell. When he used his flaming sword to cut the webs down, all his flowers burned down. Carlo is sleeping and Zen is watching in the bar. Then a customer is tripping over an invisible rope at the front door. Zen goes to the wizard academy to get some help. A new receptionist, a gnome is there. He meets with his old Professor Bob who taught "Differences between arcane and divine spell". Professor Bob helps to identify the spells used so far and they conclude it's a mixture of divine an arcane magic. Professor Bob suggests setting a trap for the prankster. Later that day the party reconvene. Zen is buying a 50-pound sack of flour. Together with Desmond they come up with the plan to announce Borch's Birthday for tomorrow and that therefore Borch will make his own cake. There shall be a big party in Shenanigans tomorrow. Desmond announces the idea to the crowd gathered in the bar. Borch is happy to learn about his birthday and starts gathering ingredients for the cake. In the following night several continuous darkness spells a cast onto Shenanigans. With the help of wizards from the academy the get rid on the darkness. Day 4 Next morning, they start preparing their trap: The party prepares some spilled beer with garlic and prepare a puddle on the kitchen back door. They hope if they miss the prankster he might step into the puddle and then a bloodhound may follow the tracks. Carlo is made invisible and is hiding behind the bar to catch the prankster. It is planned that Borch is called into the main room and leaving the kitchen unattended opening an opportunity for the prankster. Zen is watching the inside of the bar. In the morning Borch can be seen carrying strange things into the kitchen, like bones. At one point a young girl approaches Zen handing him a bag of small heavy coins. A lot of them. Most likely over hundred. The girl claims that a man down the streets told her to give it to him. Zen casts detect magic and sees that the bags is clearly radiating magic. Zen follows the girl down the street where a man in a white robe with a red hat and a maple staff is waiting. The man claims he wants a message delivered to Borch, but can't come into Shenanigans, so Zen should please do that. He could then hold on the Gold. Zen denies the task. The man grabs the Gold and leaves into the next alley. Zen tries to follow him but can't find him anymore. Back in Shenanigans Zen informs Desmond about it. The time goes on, but no prank is going off. The big moment for Borch: He brings out his own backed cake a bone marrow cake with tiny splinters of bone. Desmond eagerly convinces everyone to eat a piece of this cake to not disappoint Borch. A lot of beer and ale is sold this evening so that everyone can spill down the cake. The prankster seems intimidated and does not show up again. Expierience 500 XP each Significant NPCs * Desmond - Owner of Shenanigans * Borch Thunderbowls - Orc Chef at Shenanigans Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes